Corsets
by AshEdelstein
Summary: For years Ciel has hidden a secret from Sebastian, what will happen when the older demon finds out just what his bocchan has been hiding?
1. Chapter 1

**Be gentle on me when you review, please. This is my first SebastianxCiel and I tried really hard to make them in character, but I don't think I got it right.**

**It is set a few years after the end of season two, so if you haven't finished that then don't read this as it will give away the ending . and I don't want to be held responsible. The characters are not mine, not at all, but the story line is.**

**Enjoy,**

**Love Ashlynn**

Ciel stared at his reflection in the large mirror, his gaze lingering on his chest. His shirt was unbuttoned and he had a deep blue corset underneath it. Sebastian had left a while ago after making sure that he was well settled in his office, but as had come normal each morning since Ciel had put a corset on in his office after having demanded Sebastian bring a mirror into the room.

'It's not tight enough,' Ciel thought with a look of sadness, 'I just can't get it the way I want it on my own.' He tugged harshly on the ribbon that was tied very badly at his back, glaring down as if it was the whole reason for his current problem. After the party at the Viscount's home years earlier, Ciel had become addicted to wearing a corset. He wanted the stiff clothing tighter, but no matter what he tried he could not get it tight enough on his own. He needed help but there was no way he was asking Sebastian.

A knock at his door startled him out of his thoughts. "Young Master, I have your tea ready." Ciel panicked, he quickly buttoned up his shirt again and scurried to his chair calling out a quick enter when he was seated and comfortable. Ciel flushed lightly, Sebastian raising one of his delicate eyebrows in question. Ciel took the offered tea without question, hoping that Sebastian would not notice that his shirt had been unbuttoned.

"My Lord, did you not find the shirt buttoned right?" Sebastian's voice was low when he asked, his eyes following the row of buttons down Ciel's chest. Ciel looked down himself and groaned in annoyance when he noticed that he had messed up the buttons in his haste. Sebastian moved so he was standing next to Ciel's chair, spinning it around so the young master was facing him. "Let me help you with them?"

"Sebastian that won't be necessary, I will do it myself." Ciel said, grasping at Sebastian's hands to stop the other demon from removing the buttons. Sebastian grinned at Ciel, knowing that he was hiding something and the demon had every intention to find out what it was. "Now my Lord, clearly you can't do it, so allow me to assist you and the job will be done much faster and correctly." Sebastian said. He looked up at Ciel, a wicked glint to his eyes when he whispered, "Unless there is something you don't want me to see?"

Ciel glared down at his butler, he knew that his secret would be exposed if the skilled demon helped him with undressing, but there was no way to fight the already questing fingers. With a sigh of defeat Ciel pulled his hands away and rested them on the arm rests. "Get on with it then."

"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian said. There was no emotion in his voice though he was inwardly thrilled at finally finding out what Ciel had hidden from him all this time. He took his time in taking out the first button, taking joy out of watching Ciel fidget and his hands tighten on the arm rests. 'Whatever is Ciel hiding that has him this worked up?' Sebastian took the second button out and felt fabric under his hands where there should have been bare skin. With every button removed Ciel gripped the arm rests tighter. When Sebastian could see what was hidden under Ciel's shirt he stopped completely, staring in fascination at the deep blue corset. Sebastian looked up at Ciel, his eyes wide in wonder and filled with an emotion Ciel had never seen in the red eyes.

"My Lord, is this why your shirt has occasionally been untidy after you were dressed?" Sebastian asked, running a hand down Ciel's chest and delighting in the shiver he got in response. "Why ever did you not ask for my assistance? It is obviously not tight enough to get the full enjoyment from it."

"I…" Ciel wanted to tell Sebastian that he had been waiting for this day, the day that Sebastian would finally make a comment on his untidy shirt and demand it be fixed. He couldn't tell the other demon that he wore the corsets because he liked their feel against his skin; that they felt so much like the gloves Sebastian wore every day. He looked away from Sebastian, hiding a blush that was covering his cheeks. Sebastian placed his hands either side of the young Earl, his hands resting on Ciel's arms. "My Lord, do you want me to help you put this on properly?"

Ciel wanted to scream that with Sebastian there all he wanted was all his clothing off save for the corset, and the other demon to be naked as well. His eyes widened in fear at his own thoughts, instead he just gave a short nod and allowed the demon to pull him from the chair. "I don't see why you shouldn't help me, now that you know at least."

Sebastian set to work in silence, taking off Ciel's shirt fully and gently laying it on the desk. He then went about undoing the horrible knot that was on the back so that he could pull the ribbon tighter. Ciel's breathing hitched when he felt the first tug of the corset being tighter, remembering the night of the party when Sebastian had dressed him then. He kept his face as composed as he could, staring as Sebastian worked through the mirror. Sebastian looked up and grinned, leaning in a little more, "Is this what the mirror was for Young Master? So that you could put on a corset?"

Ciel gave a small nod as an answer, not trusting the strength of his voice. Sebastian had finished with the corset, it was now as tight as Ciel had remembered it from that night and tied up neatly at his back. Sebastian went to grab the shirt to pull it on again when Ciel stopped him.

"I want the shirt off for a little longer…that is…" Ciel stammered out. His request embarrassed him but he wasn't about to back down. Sebastian looked at Ciel through the mirror, seeing the embarrassment in his blue eye. "My Lord, there is nothing to be embarrassed about. Everyone is curious at time, and this is one of those times."

Ciel turned to face Sebastian. The demon was standing a lot closer then was proper, but Ciel didn't want to tell him to move. Instead he used that distance to take the other demon by surprise. His thin arms went around Sebastian's neck, and he pulled his head down. With a grin that could rival Sebastian's, Ciel joined their lips in an awkward kiss.

Sebastian didn't respond to the kiss, which made Ciel pull away and a frown of disappointment to grace his face. Sebastian saw the look and immediately brought the young demon closer until they were pressed against each other, Sebastian's hands resting on his lower and upper back. "You do know what you are getting yourself into my Lord?"

"I do, please Sebastian?" Ciel begged, raising his head again in the hopes of another kiss. Sebastian didn't disappoint this time, leaning down and returning the favour of kissing the young demon. With a moan of happiness Ciel pressed himself tighter against Sebastian, trying to feel the other through his clothes. "Please, make me moan your name in pleasure? Make me beg for more."

Sebastian pulled away from Ciel, and he felt tears threatening to spill from his eyes. They didn't fall though, because as fast as he had left Sebastian was back, the chair from behind the desk behind him. He fell into it and dragged Ciel down with him. Ciel had both legs either side of Sebastian's waist, making him blush when he felt the other demons erection pressing against his.

"One more chance, my Lord. If you say so now we will stop and forget this ever happened." Sebastian had a warning tone this time, and his eyes were glowing red, "Demons do not have sex with just any one, we may be sin reincarnate but we are not whores. I will not give you up easily if we agree to do this."

Ciel fought a shiver that ran down his spin, staring into the demons eyes and seeing the truth of his words reflected. He gave a small nod that he had understood and accepted what Sebastian had said, before he joined their lips again in a passionate kiss. Sebastian wasted no time in getting Ciel out of his pants, leaving the Earl in just his underwear and the corset.

"I just spent all that time tightening this. I do hope you won't mind me leaving it on?" Sebastian said, his mouth moving to Ciel's ear and his hands playing with the ribbon of the corset. Ciel shock his head, unable to breath properly due to the intensity of the kiss. Sebastian grinned happily and pushed Ciel to stand. Ciel obediently followed, standing and watching as Sebastian undressed himself. When Sebastian went to take the tie from around his neck off Ciel took his hands. "Please, leave that on?"

Sebastian grinned, "Kinky my Lord." Sebastian left the tie on though, taking off his shirt and pants before he stopped. Ciel swallowed the lump in his throat and watched Sebastian, unconsciously copying the actions himself. When he realised that he had taken his own underwear off he blushed and tried to hide himself.

"None of that my Lord." Sebastian said.

"Ciel. Please, when we are doing this call me Ciel." Ciel returned to his place in Sebastian's lap, blushing even more now that he could fully feel the other male. Sebastian placed a gentle hand on Ciel's cheek and pulled him in for a kiss. It was gentle and slow, more loving then the other's that were shared earlier. There was no question in Ciel's eyes that he wanted what was about to happen, so Sebastian didn't stop to ask again.

"Suck on these Ciel." Sebastian said. He held three fingers up to Ciel's lips and gently nudged them against the bottom one. Ciel obliged, opening his mouth to let in the fingers. Sebastian watched with glazed, glowing eyes at the sight of his fingers being worshiped by the mouth of his master. When he deemed them thoroughly covered he pulled them out and reached around Ciel to probe at his entrance. Ciel hissed when two of the fingers gently began to push in, taking their time and allowing him to adjust to the strange sensation it created.

"Breath Ciel, don't concentrate too much on the pain." Sebastian took his time, coaxing Ciel to relax by stroking the exposed part of his back with his nails. Ciel relaxed enough into the two fingers that Sebastian could continue, stretching the young demon enough to accommodate a third finger, and something slightly larger. "You are doing so well, so beautiful all flushed and sweaty."

"Don't say such ridicules things Sebastian." Ciel panted, his hips rocking forward to create friction against his erection. Sebastian grinned wickedly, "But it is so true, you look as though you have just been thoroughly kissed. Whoever could be responsible for that?"

"If you don't shut up and get a move on I will make sure you never do anything like this again." Ciel said, his voice thick with the threat, "With anyone." The Earl whispered the last part against Sebastian's ear, making the other demon shiver in fear and hastily added a third finger. Ciel groaned in pleasure as his prostate was struck by the thin fingers. He shifted on Sebastian's lap, causing their erections to rub against each other and a deep, lust filled moan left Sebastian's lips.

"Stop shifting so much Ciel." Sebastian said. His voice was tight and strained so that he wouldn't moan again, "I will not be held responsible if you are not properly prepared for this."

"I am prepared; I am not fragile any more Sebastian. Would you just get on with it already?" Ciel demanded. Sebastian gave another moan, this one sounded more animalistic and his eyes glowed red. He pulled his fingers out, his head against Ciel's neck as he kissed and sucked on the delicate flesh. When he went to pull away he saw the mirror and an idea formed in his head. He spun Ciel around on his lap, making the other face the mirror while Sebastian pressed his erection against the tight entrance. "Watch Ciel, watch as I make your face twist in pleasure. Watch as I take away whatever innocence you thought you had left."

Ciel did as he was told, and while he watched Sebastian pushed forward in one fast thrust of his hips. Ciel cried out in surprise, lifting his hips to try and get away from the pain. Sebastian held him down though, and forced Ciel to look at the image the two of them made. Ciel could see his own eyes glow red in lust as he curled his arms around the older demons neck as some sort of leverage. He raised his hips and sat down on Sebastian's erection, causing a startled groan out of Sebastian. With that, Sebastian set a harsh pace, raising and lowering Ciel on his lap.

"This body, the human body that I took when I came to you, it was made for you Ciel." Sebastian said through breaths for air. "Everything that I am is made for you, and everything that you are is made for me. You are mine, Ciel Phantomhive."

"I'm yours!" Ciel cried when his prostate was harshly assaulted each time he was lowered into Sebastian's lap. Ciel lowered his hands, gripping his own leaking erection and throwing his head back against Sebastian's shoulder. Ciel moaned load and long when he climaxed, tensing around the intrusion in his body. Sebastian growled in pleasure, gripping Ciel's hips, sure to leave a bruise, and biting into Ciel's neck so that his growl of completion was muffled. Ciel moaned again when he felt the teeth bite his neck, and the older demon empty himself in him.

Ciel fell limp in Sebastian's lap, breathing harshly to try and relax himself enough to form some sort of sentence. He felt Sebastian leave him, and felt oddly empty at the loss of being filled. Sebastian stood, turning Ciel in his arms so that Ciel had his legs wrapped around Sebastian's waist. Sebastian smiled softly at Ciel, cupping his face and giving him a slow, gentle kiss as he moved them through the house, uncaring that they were both completely naked. They had lived alone since Ciel had become a demon, so there was no need to worry about any other annoying servants seeing them like this.

He carefully placed Ciel on the bed on his stomach, running his hands down his back and up again. Ciel sighed in pleasure as Sebastian began to undo the ribbon that held his corset closed. When the sweat soaked corset was removed and dropped unceremoniously to the floor Sebastian crawled into the bed next to Ciel. Ciel turned on his side to face Sebastian, who lay on his back staring down at Ciel.

"I think this wall can be taken down, and your room can become a part of mine." Ciel said. He hid his face in his arms when he voiced his suggestion, not sure what Sebastian would say about it. He felt the bed shift and thought Sebastian was about to leave when he felt his head being lifted so he saw the other demon. "I shall do it first thing in the morning, Ciel." Sebastian said. He kissed Ciel again. The two closed their eyes; Ciel curled against Sebastian's side. While neither of them needed to sleep, it was nice to indulge in it every now and then. "I love you Sebastian." Ciel whispered, unknowingly saying the words he thought were just in his mind. Sebastian tightened his arm around Ciel, and whispered, "I love you too, Ciel."

With that the two demons fell asleep, curled in each other's arms.

**Did I do a good job? Review please, reviews fuel a writer into writing more and getting better.**

**~Ashlynn**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I got some good reviews for my last SebasxCiel story, so I decided to write another one. It wasn't meant to take this long, but with moving out, getting prepared for Uni, and feeling sorry for myself when it finally sunk in that I had moved out, this story was kind of put on hold for a little.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**~Ashlynn**

It had been a few weeks since Sebastian had found out what it was his young lord- now lover- had been hiding from him for all those years. To say that he had been shocked was an understatement, never in his wildest dreams had Sebastian thought that Ciel had become addicted to wearing corsets, and that he had been doing it for years before Sebastian even began to suspect something was wrong. Then for the young demon to declare in such an obvious way that he wanted and loved Sebastian; needless to say Sebastian was forever going to remember that day.

Sebastian glanced down at the young demon curled up against his side, sleeping lightly with Sebastian's shoulder as a pillow. Sebastian's gaze shifted to the exposed chest and lower to where the blanket started just above the young man's hips. Sebastian could feel the cold, uncovered flesh of the young boy by his side. He shifted with arousal, returning his gaze to the others face to try and keep his thoughts on more innocent subjects.

"You're staring at me Sebastian." Ciel mumbled, his miscoloured eyes fluttering open and gazing at Sebastian. "It is a little scary, I mean you haven't given me that look since I was human and you wanted my soul back then."

"And what a wonderful soul it would have been." Sebastian rolled on top of Ciel, pinning him to the bed with his larger body. "If I had taken your soul that day, you wouldn't be here, and I wouldn't be able to do this." With that Sebastian sealed Ciel's lips with his own, attacking his mouth with vigour. Ciel moaned and wrapped his small arms around Sebastian's neck, tugging him closer until he could feel Sebastian's erection pressing against his thigh.

Sebastian pulled away with a playful smile. He sat back on Ciel's legs, running his hands up Ciel's sides. Ciel couldn't hold in his shiver, or the small whimper that passed through his still bruised lips from the night before. "You had better be finishing what you started you bastard."

Sebastian stood up, leaving the young demon to squirm on the bed in annoyance. "Such language from you, my lord." Ciel couldn't see what Sebastian was doing; the larger demon was skilfully hiding it with his body. "I should punish you for it. What do you think?"

Sebastian moved back to the bed, covering Ciel's body with his own again. He took his time in kissing every part of Ciel's face, before he moulded their lips together in a gentle, toe-curling kiss that left Ciel wanting more. Ciel felt his hands being lifted above his head, before cool metal touched his burning flesh. Startled out of his submissive state, Ciel stared above his head in horror to find his hands had been cuffed together, with the chain around the bars of the headboard.

"Take them off this instant Sebastian!" Ciel commanded, tugging at the unyielding metal. He cursed the fact that he had still yet to fully access his new demon abilities, and the fact that Sebastian seemed to be taking full advantage of that fact. Sebastian just gave Ciel a wicked grin and pulled something out from under the bed. Ciel moaned when Sebastian glided the familiar fabric of one of his corsets over his already sensitive skin.

Without saying a word Sebastian wrapped the corset around Ciel's thin body, marvelling at how perfect the younger male looked. Miscoloured eyes gazed up at him, red beginning to glow on the edges, and thin, pale arms stretched above his head, held there by the grey metal of the handcuffs. Sebastian didn't bother tightening the lush red corset, deciding instead to only tie it loosely and leave it at that.

"Sebastian, you aren't going to hurt me right?" Ciel whispered, his eyes holding a fear that Sebastian hadn't seen in years. Sebastian leant over Ciel, brushing his hands softly up and down his sides. "Ciel, I would never hurt you. I love you far too much to do that." Sebastian brushed his lips against Ciel's, gently coaxing the boy into relaxing.

"I love you too Sebastian." Ciel muttered. Sebastian pulled away, staring down into half-lidded eyes. He lowered his head so that he could whisper soothing words into Ciel's ear while he nudged three fingers against his lips.

Ciel took the fingers without any question, already familiar with what was going to happen. Sebastian continued to stroke the boy's side. A startled moan left his lips when he felt a small hand wrap itself around his erection. The move was slow and timid, but Sebastian couldn't stop himself from thrusting into the grip. He pulled his fingers from Ciel's mouth and quickly pushed one of them into the boy, his hips moving forward again into the small hand.

"Sebastian, can I taste you?" Ciel said. Sebastian's head shot up and he stared down at the now fully open eyes. Sebastian couldn't say anything; he just nodded his head stupidly and pulled his finger away. A small grin spread across his lips when Ciel whimpered at the loss of the finger.

"Do you want your hands free then?" Sebastian said. He leant over Ciel to take the cuffs away. He was cut off with a harsh voice, "Don't, I want you to control it. Please, I just want to taste you." Ciel's eyes glowed with determination, allowing Sebastian no room to say no.

"As you wish, Ciel." Sebastian moved up Ciel's body until he was kneeling in front of the demons face. Ciel took in a large breath before he tentatively licked the head of Sebastian's erection. Sebastian felt a shiver chase itself down his spine and low moan slipped past his lips. Ciel grinned when he looked up and saw the effect he was having on Sebastian's body, taking his ministrations a step further and drawing the head into his mouth.

Ciel swirled his tongue around the head before pushing it into the slit to taste the pre-cum. Sebastian threw his head back, and long fingered hands found themselves buried into Ciel's hair. "Ciel, you have a wicked tongue." Sebastian panted, pushing Ciel further down onto his hard shaft. When Ciel had the air to breathe again he chuckled softly, sending jolts of pleasure up Sebastian's spine. With a strength that he didn't know he had, Sebastian pulled away from the pleasurably heat.

"Sebas-chan!" Ciel whined. He half-heartedly glared up at the older demon, making Sebastian chuckle softly. "Why did you do that? I was enjoying it."

Sebastian moved back down Ciel's body so that he could comfortable kiss the boy, wiping the small pout away with his lips. He pushed two of his fingers back into Ciel, causing him to tense up slightly at the sudden intrusion. Sebastian gave a wicked grin, sliding his free hand up to tease Ciel's erection. When the third finger was added, Sebastian kissed Ciel again, mumbling softly against the smaller lips, "I love you."

When Sebastian deemed Ciel well stretched he pulled his fingers away. Keeping his eyes focused on Ciel's he slowly pushed into the tight body beneath him. Ciel gave a long moan as Sebastian pushed into his body. He pulled at the cuffs holding his hands above his head, using all the strength that he had until finally the offending metal snapped and allowed for him to wrap his arms around Sebastian's neck.

"You bastard, you didn't really think I would stay cuffed the whole time? I am not going to just be completely submissive." Ciel growled into the older demons ear before he harshly bit it. Sebastian growled, latching his own mouth onto Ciel's neck, drawing blood that covered his already deep red lips.

"You are far too hot headed for that, Ciel." Sebastian said. He pulled back and looked down at Ciel with a tender smile, which didn't work exactly as planned due to the blood that still covered his lips. Ciel pulled Sebastian down into a rough kiss, licking the blood from Sebastian's lips before he bit them, drawing more blood.

Sebastian increased his pace, not able to control his desire for the other demon. The pace was set hard and fast, not allowing Ciel any more time to form any more sentences. Sebastian lifted Ciel's left leg and placed it over his shoulder, changing the angle of his thrusts.

"Sebastian, I'm going to cum!" Ciel cried. His hands fisted themselves in the sheets, throwing his head from side to side. With a final loud moan he spilled himself across his chest. Sebastian smiled softly down at the now drowsy demon, moaning himself as he emptied into Ciel. He fell forward, with only enough thought left to move to the side so as not to crush Ciel.

"I'm going to need to get new handcuffs now." Sebastian huffed in feigned annoyance. Ciel laughed, loud and full of life. He threw his arms around Sebastian and rolled over so that he was lying on top of him. Sebastian smiled when he saw the look of pure joy on Ciel's face. He gently brought Ciel down to his level so that he could give the boy a loving kiss, not letting up until they both needed air.

"Next time, you're going to be cuffed." Ciel promised, curling up on Sebastian's side and closing his eyes.

**I know, this one isn't as gentle as the first one. I thought that maybe once their relationship was established a little, Sebastian would show a little more of his elderly knowledge. I mean, it is Sebastian we are talking about, everything he does has to be done properly, even sex ;P**

**Reviews please, I really love getting reviews and they do fuel my desire to write even more.**


End file.
